


But You Cannot Look

by 123Brooksie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, ciel - Fandom, sebaciel - Fandom, sebastian - Fandom, sebastianxciel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is confused. Since when was Claude his butler? What happens when Ciel accidentally orders Sebastian out of his sight? What happens when Sebastian breaks the order?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Cannot Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliya Brooks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aliya+Brooks).



. . . . . . . . . .

"Stop Claude!" Ciel screams. He runs down an ally. "But master..." Claude says running after him. "Dont call me that! I'm not your master." Ciel yells panting heavily. "If I didnt enjoy chasing you dear master, I would already have you in my grasp." Claude explains effortlessly chasing Ciel down the long ally. "Where's my butler?" Ciel demands. "But I'm your butler master." Claude says with sarcastic offense. "No. You're. NOT!" Ciel shouts slowing his running unpurposely. "Where is he? Sebastian. Where is he?" Ciel demands. Claude smiles. "You've ordered him out of your sight forever." Claude says widening his smile. Ciel falls to his knees and paralyzes himself in thought. It didn't make sense- nothing did any more. Claude puts a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Master, I am your butler now and we do have a contract. Let's enjoy the rest of eternity together." Claude says. "Master, you can trust me. I am your faithful butler for now and for always." Claude continues picking Ciel up. He carries Ciel to the Transy mansion. By the time they arrive Ciel is drifting off to sleep. He lays him in the bed. "Please master- get some sleep." Claude says leaning into Ciel's face. He moves closer and closer until his lips are mere centimeters away from Ciel's lips. Claude slowly and gently plants a soft kiss on Ciel's sleeping lips. He snaps his head back and observes Ciel. He is still sleeping soundly so Claude lowers his lips back onto Ciel's. He leaves his lips resting on Ciel's for a moment then slowly slides his tongue in his mouth. Ciel grunts then stirs in his sleep and Claude snaps his head back again. "Goodnight master." Claude says with a smile of satisfaction leaving the bedroom. After an hour of sleep someone comes back into Ciel's room. Ciel wakes up. "Claude. Is that you? What are you doing in here?" Ciel asks. All he can see is a silouette of a person. "Claude! Claude! Answer me!" Ciel demands. The silouette crawls in the bed behind Ciel."Master, I've longed for your touch." He says. Ciel's blood rushes and his heart stops. "S-Sebastian?" Ciel asks with amazement. He turns his head. "Please master. Don't look at me." Sebastian says. Ciel stops turning his head. "But how.. how did you...." Ciel begins to ask. Sebastian places a finger over Ciel's mouth "Shhh master Claude left a minute ago." Sebastian runs his hands along Ciel's thighs and he shivers. "Are you cold master?" Sebastian asks teasingly. He sweeps his arms around Ciel's body and unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt lowering the collar to expose his neck. He puts his nose on Ciel's neck and inhales deeply. He jerks back with a grimace of disgust. "Don't go Sebastian." Ciel pleads."You smell so strongly of that demon Claude it was too much for a moment." Sebastian explains. There is a moment of silence. "I don't remember ordering you to stay out of my sight forever." Ciel says. "But you did master. And you did sign a contract with Claude. I must remain forever out of your sight." Sebastian says. Ciel feels a deep emotion rush over him and he mumbles something under his breath that makes Sebastian gasp. "I want to see you." Sebastian hears Claude from afar. "Master I must be going. I will come to you every night." Sebastian says sitting up in the bed. Ciel throws his hand behind him and catches Sebastian's thigh. He pulls on the fabric of his pants. "Don't go. Please Sebastian." Ciel pleads. "I can stay only long enough to give my sweet master a kiss." Sebastian says. "Yes give me a kiss." Ciel says. "Ok but you cannot look." Sebastian says. "Close your eyes." he continues. Ciel closes his eyes tightly. and Sebastian leans forward. He stops a few centimeters in front of his lips. "He's kissed you?" Sebastian asks with fury. Ciel opens his eyes taking in the sight of Sebastian. "Master.." Sebastian begins before Ciel grabs his face and pulls it into his. Sebastian tries to break the kiss several times before finally pulling away with a smooch sound. They both catch their breath. "You were supposed to keep your eyes closed." Sebastian says. "I don't know what came over me." Ciel explains. "With a kiss like that Claude is sure to smell my scent." Sebastian says. He hears a noise Claude's back. "I must go now." Sebastian says. "Will you be here tomorro night?" Ciel asks. ''Surely.'' Sebastian says. "I order you not to come tomorro." Ciel says playfully. "That's another order that I'm going to have to break." Sebastian says. He jumps from the window and Ciel lies down and closes his eyes.

. . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome. I'm trying to become better. Will make another chapter if enough people want another. Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
